


In his future

by LadyCoco



Series: In his life [5]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCoco/pseuds/LadyCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Magnus enjoy their day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his future

 

Kurt wasn’t sure what woke him up so early, habit maybe. A rare weekend off and he couldn’t even enjoy it lazing in bed. Or could he? The solid weight at his side reminded him exactly why he’d agreed to take the holiday.  Just like every morning for the 9 months Kurt had woken up to the feel of his lover in his arms. A sensation that Kurt felt he would never tire of.

During the night Magnus had inserted one of his legs in-between Kurt’s own. Always cold, Magnus’ body would seek out Kurt’s own. Magnus’ octopus like hugs were a running joke between them. Kurt absent mindedly stroked his foot up and down Magnus’ toned calf. Deciding to take advantage of the long morning ahead and a sleepy and pliant Magnus, Kurt wrapped his arms around the now warm body and leaning forward took a deep breath, inhaling the deep, masculine scent that Kurt now only associated with his lover.

Kurt could feel his cock begin to harden as he kissed the slim, lightly freckled shoulders. Seeing no need to restrain himself Kurt shuffled forward a little until he was flush against Magnus’ back, his hardness pressed against Magnus’ arse. Reaching round, Kurt ran his hands down his lover’s chest. When he reached the pert nipples he couldn’t resist lightly scratching his nails over the pebbled skin. Enjoying the feel of the flat stomach beneath his fingertips Kurt revelled in the soft, lightly haired skin. Magnus really was a marvel, and Kurt fully intended to indulge.

“Hmmm you stopped, that’s not fair”

Kurt grinned, despite Magnus’ still being half asleep he could hear the heat in his voice. Kurt leaned over to whisper in Magnus’ ear.

“Oh sorry, I’ll carry on shall I?” Lightly biting on Magnus’ earlobe he slowly started to move his hands back up and away from the younger man’s stirring cock.

“Oh you tease, you cruel, cruel tease” Magnus breathed stretching his body and pushing harder against Kurt’s now aching hardness in the process.

With a breathy laugh Kurt continued his assault on Magnus’ ear and neck, nibbling on the soft skin and sucking on his collarbone. Hearing Magnus’ answering moan Kurt reached down and palmed his lover’s cock, just feeling the weight in his hand before he started softly stroking.

“Yes” Magnus hissed in pleasure.

Suddenly feeling wide awake Kurt grabbed Magnus’ shoulder and rolled him over so that Magnus was laying on his back, blinking the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. With a glint in his eyes Kurt grabbed Magnus’ hands and brought them above his head to grip the wooden bedframe. Sitting up so that he was straddling those thin hips Kurt stared down at the younger man.

He looked magnificent; staring up at Kurt with heavy lidded eyes, usually pale skin flushed an attractive pink, tousled hair spread out on the pillow. His hair was longer than he usually wore it and Kurt couldn’t decide if it was endearing or ridiculous. 

As always, Kurt wondered how he got so lucky. He couldn’t help but feel very aware of his flaws. His definitely not flat stomach, the crow’s feet around his eyes and his greying hair were all on his mind. What did Magnus see when he looked at him?

He must have been staring for too long because without warning Magnus thrust his hips up, pressing their bodies closer together. Moaning at the feel of Magnus hard cock against his arse Kurt rolled his hips, increasing the friction. This time it was Magnus’ turn to moan, a delicious sound that made Kurt, if possible, even harder. Precum was already appearing at the head of his cock dripping onto Magnus’ heaving stomach.

Fuck, he never knew sex could be like this. Never imagined that he would get another chance to feel this. Even when he was young and newly married sex had never been this intense, this consuming. There was something about Magnus that made him feel wild and uninhibited and he was sure as hell going to enjoy every minute.

With a wicked grin Kurt climbed off his lover and ignoring Magnus’ whine grabbed the lube that he had stashed under the pillow. Settling himself between those long, graceful legs Kurt covered his fingers in a generous amount of lube and kissed the sensitive skin on Magnus’ thighs causing him to twitch.

Magnus was trembling with anticipation as he felt Kurt’s breath ghosting over his throbbing cock.

“Kurt… Kurt” Magnus was panting now, desperate. “Kurt please” Hearing his gorgeous lover beg made Kurt feel empowered, needed. He wanted more.

Unwilling to make Magnus wait any longer Kurt took Magnus in his mouth engulfing him in heat. As he did so, Kurt carefully began pushing a slick finger into Magnus’ waiting body.

For the next hour the only sounds that could be heard were the moans and gasps of the two men as they lost themselves in pleasure.

 

Reclining against the pillow Kurt felt boneless, utterly contented. Magnus was in the kitchen making them some breakfast. They’d opened the curtains and windows to let some sunlight and air in. This had the effect of also letting in the cold, winter morning breeze. Snuggling under the duvet a bit more Kurt enjoyed the rare luxury of just lazing in bed.

When Magnus entered the room with a tray of toast and fruit Kurt saw him gasp as the cold air hit his naked body. Laughing, Kurt pulled back a corner of the duvet invitingly.

“Get your arse in here, before it freezes off.” Putting the tray on the bedside table Magnus leapt into the bed, landing half on top of Kurt.

Kurt shrieked “Christ! You’re freezing. Get off!”

“No” Magnus giggled “Warm me up”

Magnus placed his head on Kurt’s chest and wrapped his arms and legs around his warm body. Making sure that the Duvet was covering both of them Kurt tenderly tucked a lock of Magnus hair behind his ear. With his other hand Kurt trailed his finger down Magnus’s stomach until he reached the slightly rough patch of skin, the result of the bullet that almost stole Magnus from him. Kurt couldn’t resist gently stroking.

Looking down Kurt saw that Magnus was staring right back up at him with a knowing smile on his face. Placing a kiss on Magnus’ nose, then his forehead Kurt couldn’t think of a time when he had felt so utterly relaxed. Here, in this bed, with his man in his arms Kurt felt so removed from the horrors of the world.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Magnus asked running his hand up and down Kurt’s arm.

“Well, we could eat breakfast in bed, have sex again and probably have a shower together. We’re meeting Linda and Jamal for lunch and then I thought we could go shopping.”

“Shopping? Really? Ok, anything in particular we are shopping for?”

“Yeah” Kurt throat clenched nervously. “I thought we could go shopping for rings.”

Magnus’ froze. “Rings?”

“Yeah, I thought…” Kurt’s voice shook. He composed himself for a moment. He had to get this right. “You know, this… you and me … we fit together and it means so much to me, it really does, and I love you so we should go out and buy rings.”

Magnus was still looking at him, still frozen with his eyes wide.

Kurt continued, hesitantly.

“Unless you don’t want to, unless you think it’s a bad idea”

“No”

Kurt inhaled sharply “No?”

“No, it’s a great idea, a bloody brilliant idea” There was a dazzling smile on Magnus’ lips now. “Let’s do that.”

Kurt relaxed, he hadn’t realised he’d stopped breathing. Their lips met. Kurt could never get enough of Magnus’ lips on his, and now he never had to. Breaking the kiss, Kurt asked softly

“So what do you think of the plan for today?”

“Absolutely perfect”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun writing these and I hope that you are enjoying reading them. As always I would love to hear any comments, positive or negative.


End file.
